Non-destructive testing (NDT) can be used to inspect parts for flaws. Testers can use NDT tools to determine, for example, whether aircraft panels have developed flaws or whether manufactured parts conform to predetermined specifications.
Known NDT tools, such as ultrasound sensors and eddy current sensors, typically rely upon the conventional gating process. In the conventional gating process, the tester uses a sensor to gather data from a conforming part serving as a model. If the sensor produces data having a peak and a valley, for example, the tester records a peak alarm gate above the peak and a valley alarm gate below the valley. Then the tester proceeds to test a part for potential flaws. If the tested part's peak falls within the peak alarm gate, the part has a flaw. If the tested part's valley falls within the valley alarm gate, the part has another flaw.
This conventional gating process can be challenging, complex and error-prone. It requires a significant amount of training and experience to learn how to create and analyze conventional gates. Furthermore, the conventional gating process can be troublesome when testing relatively intricate parts with different regions having different or complex geometries. For example, it can be difficult to create and analyze conventional gates for the relatively small transition regions of a part. This difficulty can cause the tester to inadvertently fail to create gates. The omission of gates can cause the tester to miss important flaws in the tested part. Overlooked flaws can lead to safety risks and quality problems. The known ultrasound, eddy current and other types of NDT tools suffer from the same or similar disadvantages. It is therefore advantageous to overcome, or lessen the effects of, the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings described above.